


Birthday Girl

by thawrecka



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making new memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

For a long time, Dawn's favourite birthday memory was of the year she turned seven. Mom and dad were still together then and Buffy hadn't gone totally weird yet. They all went out to Dawn's favourite burger place and she had a cheeseburger and fries and there was icecream cake. She got a new bicycle. She remembers her parents smiling warmly at her over the cake and Buffy trying to steal her coke.

This is her first birthday since they left Sunnydale and Dawn thinks it may well be her new favourite.

Giles is wearing a silly pink and purple paper hat that Andrew forced on him earlier. Buffy is actually laughing at whatever thing Giles is saying in his dry and really British voice (or possibly just at his hat).

Willow's on the phone from South America saying, "Happy birthday, Dawnie!" over the crackle, their voices overlapping and coming slowly over the long distance. Xander called earlier but couldn't talk long because he had to go do some really important thing.

It's not the most exciting party ever, sure, but it's nice. Nice to be with people she cares about, nice to make some real memories, nice to feel special just for a day.


End file.
